Now is the Time For Family
by lostmetallica
Summary: New Chapter Up April 17 2005 Summary: Goku Wishes back Raditz, Bardock and King Vegeta Watch the Fun. R
1. Goku's Decision Prologue

Goku looked at the orange orbs, known to a few as the mystical Dragon Balls of Earth, wondering if what he was about to do was the correct thing to do. He wondered if his brother and father, as well as Vegeta's father, deserved another chance at all given their past deeds. He began thinking back to what he knew of them:  
  
Raditz? Well Raditz had seemed willing enough to capture his own nephew to get his own brother to kill 100 of the humans he had sworn to protect, but was he just following orders? Was he afraid of Freeza as Vegeta was?  
  
Raditz, he thought, should be given another chance at life, Goku reasoned, for the shear reason that it could do no harm to anyone. Raditz was a third class saiyan, and, although Goku was said to be as well, Raditz lived up to the third class status, having the power equivalent to that of the green plant like beings that the Earth's Special Forces destroyed over 20 years ago. They had all improved since then and, if his brother could not be trusted to try a new life, they could easily destroy him.  
  
Bardock? His own father whom he had never met? From Freeza's ramblings about his father while on Namek, Goku understood that his father had been willing to sacrifice his own life to try to stop Freeza from destroying his planet. Goku knew nothing of his father's hand in destroying life on other planets.  
  
Bardock did not have the weakness factor that Raditz had, after all even Freeza had commented that his father wielded great strength for a "monkey." But, Goku thought, his father could become a powerful saiyan warrior, a rival for both him and Vegeta if he was wished back. This brought up the question of whether his father would wield his power for good or evil. This time his logic failed but his heart did not. He had to try with his father. Maybe it was the saiyan thinking for him, the thought of a good challenge in his father, or maybe it was a longing to know his father.  
  
King Vegeta? He also had stood up to Freeza and had parished. Goku knew nothing of the King's past but for Vegeta's sake, he had to bring him back. Maybe it was a deeply rooted desire he shared with Vegeta to rekindle their almost extinct race. The King also had the potential to become an elite super saiyan but it was a risk he had to take especially if he was going to bring hie own father back as well. His mind was made up.  
  
"Arise Shenron and hear my wish!" Goku cried into the night. Lightening struck. The sky darkened even more than the blackness of night, the moon and stars overshadowed by the awesome might of the dragonballs. Shenron appeared in all his glory!  
  
"Who disturbs my slumber and what are thy two wishes?"  
  
"Shenron please bring my father and brother as well as the one known as Vegeta's father who were killed by Freeza to the Earth's check in station!" Goku yelled to the dragon.  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed as the wish was granted.  
  
"Give me your second wish!"  
  
"Please bring the relatives I have mentioned back to life so that they may have another chance at life!"  
  
"Know this," the dragon warned, "the ones you wish to restore to life have evil histories of death and destruction!"  
  
"Yes I know dragon but I must give them a chance at life in peaceful times!"  
  
"Very well your wish will be granted!"  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed red once again as the wish was granted. The sky began to lighten with stars and the moon as the dragon disappeared to slumber once again.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile at the Earth's check in station:  
  
The three newly revived Saiyans glanced at their surroundings not knowing what had happened. The last any of them remembered was being in Hell surrounded by the filth of the universe they had all once been like in the name of Freeza. Only Raditz knew that he was on earth once again!  
  
So what do you guys think of the Prologue? I will be posting new chapters eventually. it's really late right now so I'm going to bed. Please R&R! ^-^ 


	2. The Explanation

The Explanation Using his instant transmission, Goku arrived at the earth's check-in station to find the three bewildered saiyans. "Kakarot?" Raditz exclaimed, "What's going on?" "You've all been given a second chance at life. I certainly hope you will take advantage of that chance and live good lives here on Earth." "Fool, what makes you think we won't just destroy you and your planet and go back to killing?" Raditz said. "Well for one I've seen much worse turn into much better, your Prince Vegeta was given the same chance at life that I am now giving you and he has taken advantage of it and started a family on this planet. He has even risked and lost his life in an effort to save this planet he once tried to destroy. Secondly, all three of you combined don't have the power to destroy even Piccolo, the Namek that you yourself, Raditz, have fought and maimed. We have all changed a lot. Even my son, the one you captured, could destroy you without much effort Raditz. Brother, give this a chance. I didn't even know I had a brother until you arrived. I didn't know that I had a race that I belonged to that was so strong and proud. Give it a chance." Raditz merely snorted and drew silent. Goku, satisfied with the result, turned to his father. "Father. I have never in my life met you. I have heard both good and bad things about you. I know that you led the last defense against Freeza before our home planet was destroyed, but I also know that you worked for Freeza. Now I just have to figure out if it was by choice or by force." "I hated that slime!" Bardock spat, "When he turned up in Hell, I couldn't have been more happy!" I'm glad to see that you have survived. Your fame is known in other world even if your brother is too proud to admit to it. He knows, as well as I, that we'd have no chance against you if we fought. But why did you give old murderers like us a second chance at life? We don't deserve it you know." "Yes I know that you don't deserve it but I hope that, like Vegeta, you were victims of your surroundings and that your cold exterior will melt away just like his." Through the discussions of the family, King Vegeta merely listened. He had no idea how this third class saiyan had been able to destroy the evil lord when he, the King of all saiyans had not been able to lay a finger on him. His son would have to make this all clear. "Just like Vegeta," Goku thought upon hearing the King's thoughts, " I just hope that he turns out like Vegeta." "If you'll follow me," Goku explained, "I'll take you to the families you have never met." With that Goku blasted off followed closely by his father and King Vegeta. Raditz hesitated but, with a nod from Goku, took flight. "Come on son," Bardock yelled, "show me what you can do. Don't wait for us, I know you're much faster than this if your fame does you any justice in other world." Goku had never had a chance to show off to his father. With childish glee he powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and blasted off out of sight of any of the other three saiyans and came back just inches from Raditz. Annoyed Raditz tried to hit him, but, before he could even swing, Goku was already back in front leading the three. "Arrogant!" Raditz thought, "I was so much stronger than him when last we fought, what's happened? Maybe there is something to being on the good side." Goku landed in front of capsule corp. and motioned for the others to land. Goku walked inside the building and, after a few minutes, emerged followed by Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father was alive and Raditz was standing there as though the Namek hadn't blasted a hole through his stomach over two decades ago. Was he dreaming? "Son I can see you are doing well." The King spoke for the first time since his resurrection, "We have much catching up to do." King Vegeta walked into the house without a second glance around. "Well he hasn't changed even after 40 years in Hell!" Vegeta exclaimed as he carried Bra on his shoulders and followed his father into the house, "Come on Princess, let's go and meet your grandfather." Raditz couldn't believe the change in Vegeta. He still remembered the cold warrior he had traveled the galaxy with destroying worlds. He never showed anyone love and yet here he was with a wife and family. Princess? He would have never shown that kind of emotion in the past. Things really had changed and Raditz wasn't sure if he liked it. How could Vegeta settle down? Raditz thought back to all the whores that they had ravaged in the past. Vegeta had loved it, hadn't he? He certainly looked like he had. He would take them brutally in all ways imaginable. Raditz had never partaken but he was essentially forced to watch the sickening display. And now here was that same man smiling lovingly in his wife's eyes. It made no sense! Raditz's mind reeled with the changes that had taken place in the 20 years that he had called Hell home. His reveries were broken when Goku yelled that it was time to go and meet their family. This was it. If Vegeta could learn to live here with a chosen mate, maybe Raditz could live peacefully as well. Although if all he had heard about had actually happened to Kakarot and his power, then he didn't have much of a choice but to be peaceful. Besides, he had never seen his father so happy since before his baby brother was sent to this planet. If his father could enjoy the idea of a family and peace, maybe he could too... Ok that's chapter two. A little slow I know but it will pick up. I hope to go ch. 3 as Vegeta and his family's intial reaction and maybe like first week. And then Ch 4 as the same thing with Goku's family. Ch 5 I hope to end with but I don't know. That will be about what has changed with the risen saiyans. Let me know what you think R&R. 


	3. Vegeta and the King

Vegeta and the King  
  
Vegeta entered the Capsule Corp., the place he had called home for a decade and a half now. His father being alive was as much a joy as a fear. When he was raised, he was raised with an iron fist to be an elite. If he was arrogant or insolent, he was beaten to within an inch of his life. He knew that he was much stronger than his father now but he was still concerned with the safety of his family. Trunks could take care of himself but Bulma could not and she had not allowed him to train Bra. Bra was no weakling herself but she wouldn't stand a chance against his father. When he was younger, he had always wanted to surpass his father. His father had amazing strength by the old standards, 100,000, and thus was able to keep his kingdom without any resistance. But he never really was King, Freeza had seen to that. The question that Vegeta had to answer was whether his father had really been into destroying worlds for enjoyment or was he another victim of Freeza. He had, after all, died trying to stop Freeza from destroying their home planet. Vegeta entered the living room and motioned for his family to leave and his father to have a seat. The King sat in the largest armchair in the room, one resembling a throne and remained silent. The quietness of the room was a deafening assault on Vegeta's senses. Finally, Vegeta spoke up and managed to get a word out.  
  
"How?"  
  
In a gruff voice the King spoke to his long estranged son.  
  
"Well I believe you have your friend to thank for this. I have no idea why he would bring back an old murderer like me. It's good to see you my son. You look well. I've never seen you so at peace but why did you send my daughter- in -law and my grandchildren away?"  
  
"Father, I cannot let you near them until I find some things out. First of all, a lot's changed. I'm not the cold killing machine you raised." The King winced at this remark but Vegeta continued, "I have found peace on Earth and great power and prestige that I could never have gained had I not settled down on this planet and started a family. I finally have a planet to protect instead of one to eradicate and sell. There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel remorse for the souls we destroyed in the name of that fiend. I must know, did you destroy worlds because you wanted to and enjoyed it or were you just afraid what might happen to your family and your people if you did not."  
  
The King remained silent and seemed cold and emotionless except for the faint flicker in his eyes that Vegeta did not notice.  
  
"Even after forty years in hell I can't show emotion to him," The King thought, "maybe I was better off there. NO! I must show him my true feelings!"  
  
"Did you do it on your own free will or not! And why did you always raise me the way you did, by force and not by love. You set me down the wrong path father and it will be difficult to forgive you the damage it has done. Thankfully my wife has shown me how to care, something you never did while you were pummeling me in training! Speak father and prove your self worthy to be in the presence of my family or should I send you back to hell to be with your lord Freeza?"  
  
"Son," a long silence fell on the room as the King fought the pride that had been so inbred in him that it was almost choking him now, "I raised you with an iron fist to become the best. Not the best to destroy worlds. I raised you to become cold and emotionless. Do you know why? Because I knew that I would never be able to destroy Freeza. But you, you had a chance to become so much more than me. They said I had amazing power but it was nothing compared to Freeza and even less compared to what I knew you could become. I knew that you could save our people. Unfortunately, Freeza got tired of our race much to soon. I never had the chance to tell you how much I. I. love you son. I risked everything and lost in an effort to make a peaceful world for you to live in. I guess I didn't need to. You've done it yourself. If you don't want me to stay I will understand. I'm just an old King without a throne."  
  
A single tear flowed down the King's beard as he rose to leave. He was stopped quickly by Vegeta who, for the first time the King had ever seen, was on the verge of tears. They embraced and suddenly it seemed as if they hadn't been apart for the Forty years that they had been.  
  
"Come father, you must meet our family."  
  
I've decided to stop here and pick up later in the next chapter. The next chapter will contain similar items with Goku and his relatives. Then I'll go on with Vegeta's family and Goku's family. Keep Reviewing. I love it. The next chapter will go up as soon as I 1. Find time to write it and 2. Get more reviews! 


	4. Bardock and His Sons

Bardock and his Sons  
  
For your information: This is all taking place in those "forgotten years" between the destruction of Buu and the martial arts tournament. Goten is about 13 and Gohan is in his twenties.  
  
Goku led his brother and his father towards his mountain home. Before the saiyans got to within sight of Goku's dwelling, he veered off into the woods. He landed in a clearing and turned to his relatives. All the childish glee and happiness had melted into seriousness as he eyed up the two weaker saiyans.  
  
"What's the deal Kakarot? Are we going to meet our family or not?" Raditz asked sternly.  
  
"You are not getting any where near my family, especially my wife ChiChi until i get some answers that I'm sure I can believe. My sons can take care of themselves, you wouldn't last a heartbeat against either one of them. Even my son's wife could probably fight you off Raditz. But my wife is defenseless against you. I believe our father was never really loyal to Freeza, but you I don't know. The last time I saw you, and you had the upper hand, you kidnapped my son, attacked my best friend, and ruthlessly fought your own brother to the death. I may be strong, but I'm not going to try and fool myself. I want to believe that you won't hurt her, but I can't let any of my kindness hurt my family. I trusted you once, and I remember the results of that! Have you changed Brother? Or are you the same ruthless fool you once were?"  
  
Raditz just leaned against a tree with his arms folded and his eyes set in a scowl. He stayed there, his eyes locked with his brother's, for what seemed an eternity. Finally, something in Raditz snapped, he turned and took off. Without a moment's hesitation, Goku appeared in front of Raditz, grabbed a hold of him, and threw him into the ground.  
  
"I won't play games with you on this matter! Are you willing to change or not? I know of many planets where you could live without being a threat. Would you rather go there? I'm giving you a chance at peace and a family! I know you would come to love it if you give it a chance. What's your decision brother?"  
  
A small tear ran down Goku's cheek as he screamed at his brother. Raditz finally realized that someone did care for him. Goku wanted him to be at peace. He would give this a chance.  
  
"I've never known peace brother. I don't know if it can work. I will give it a chance for your sake."  
  
Goku pulled his brother into an embrace, a smile born widely on his face. What he didn't notice was the small smile that crept across Raditz's face. Bardock just looked on and smiled. He remembered back to when Goku was a new born. Even then Raditz had resented him. When Goku cried at night, Raditz was the one to shut him up with a slap. This was magical. This place was magical. Bardock filled his lungs with the sweet air and approached his sons.  
  
"I believe we have a family to meet..."  
  
Seemed like a good place to end... nother chapter coming very soon. 


	5. Vegeta, The King, and The Royal Family

Vegeta, The King, and "The Royal Family"  
  
Vegeta and the King walked into the kitchen, where Vegeta had told his family to wait, with the same stern faces they always wore. Bulma looked at her husband with a face full of concern, but Vegeta cracked his normal grin and Bulma knew everything had worked out between her husband and his father.  
  
"Bulma, I would like you to meet my father."  
  
"Uh pleased to meet you... sire?"  
  
"Sire? What have you told your beautiful wife about me son?" The King laughed at Bulma's greeting.  
  
"Hm," Vegeta scoffed, "she must have gotten it from our early years of acquaintance when I insisted that she called me Prince."  
  
The King and Vegeta had a hardy laugh over Bulma's formal greeting to the once King of Saiyans.  
  
"How about this for a better greeting?" Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around the King's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Nice to meet you dad."  
  
"I'd say that's much more like it," the king said with a smile on his face. "And what about my grandchildren? Don't they want to greet their grandfather?"  
  
"Yes father, this is Trunks, your grandson. You should be very proud of the lineage you have produced father, Trunks' power rival's even my own even at his young age."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir.... errr... Pap."  
  
"Pap? Please don't call me Pap. It makes me feel too old! Grandfather doesn't sound quite as bad wouldn't you agree young beauty?" The king said as he glanced at Bra who quickly ducked behind her mother's leg. Afterall, King Vegeta was much taller than his son and had a very formidable look to him, especially to a seven-year-old girl. "Awww. She's afraid of her grandfather. She looks just like her mother."  
  
"Bra wouldn't you like to meet your grandfather?" Bulma asked soothingly.  
  
"But I already have a grandfather and he's not nearly as scary mommy."  
  
"Oh baby, wouldn't you like to have two grandfathers? You can have twice the fun with them. You always have fun with grandpa Briefs don't you?" Bra shook her head yes, "Then you can have fun with grandpa Vegeta too can't you?" Bra shook her head no and grabbed onto her mother's leg. "Oh come on honey, would you feel better if I went with you to meet him?" Bra shook her head yes and Bulma hoisted her up and walked towards the king.  
  
"And what's your name little one?"  
  
"Bra." The nervous little girl choked out as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Bra, that's a beautiful name. Trunks and Bra we seem to have a theme going here don't we?" The King reached out and stroked Bra's cheek gently and Bra seemed to ease up a bit. "Well we'll have to get to know each other better later honey."  
  
"Well son you seem to have a very... colorful family here." The King said glancing at Trunks' purple hair and Bulma and Bra's blue hair.  
  
"Yes well I don't exactly know where the lavender came from but at least Bra takes after her lovely mother."  
  
"Yes they are the mirror image of each other aren't they? They're both beautiful."  
  
"Ha and not to worry about Trunks' hair," Vegeta said as he looked at a rather red faced Trunks, "it's blonde when he battles just like mine."  
  
"Yes I saw that Saiyan Kakarot's hair turn blonde and get extremely long on the way here. I believe I knew his father back home, Bardock I believe."  
  
The King motioned to Vegeta that it was time they had a long talk. Vegeta led his father into one of the many offices that Capsule Corp. has.  
  
"Yes that Third Class Saiyan," Vegeta said sarcastically, "Unlocked the secret to the great power of our race. He was the first to reach super saiyan and destroy that fiend Freeza. He has also ascended to what we call a super saiyan level three. There is much more to the super saiyan than we could have imagined father. I must admit Kakarot's power exceeds my own. I've failed you in not becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe."  
  
"You've failed nothing, you have become more than I could have ever imagined you becoming. You were too much like me, stern and cold. 40 years in hell will change you a lot."  
  
"So will a two decades of service to a fiend and another decade and a half with good friends, a caring wife, and a wonderful family. I know you haven't been the same since mom died giving birth to me, but I think you should think about settling down and spending the rest of your life peacefully with us and maybe find yourself someone to spend it with."  
  
"Yes son that might not be the worst idea. I rather like this planet."  
  
"You will like it more with time. Tell me father, would you like to begin training again. You could become very powerful; maybe even become a super saiyan. You know, as much as I don't like to admit it, there are humans who are more powerful than you right now, and even a Namek." The King merely laughed at this statement.  
  
"No an old man like me has no room to try to compete with you young fighters. Although I guess none of you are very young either. No I will be content to live peacefully, I'm sure those fighters worked very hard to become as powerful as they are. I would like to meet this Namek though, maybe he can help me find mental peace, and maybe I can meditate with him."  
  
"Ha Piccolo never was one to take to other people, although if he took to Kakarot's son, what's to stop him from taking to you. He may take to you but I'm sure Raditz might have a problem if those two should meet. I'm sure you've heard all about that."  
  
"Indeed I have. Come son we have much to catch up on. I can get to know your family better later, right now you and I need some time together..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
PHEW! That was invigorating. Now I know exactly how I want to go with this Story. YAY! ^-^ Still would like reviews and ideas though. Thanks guys! 


	6. Goku's Big Dinner

"Oh come on son this is stupid!"  
  
"Shhhhh! It is not stupid. This will be a great way to break the ice with Chi Chi, she'll love a good laugh!" Goku said as he handed Bardock a pair of his standard clothing, blue and orange. Once Bardock had dressed, he looked exactly like Goku. It was a rather dumb idea but Goku, of course, had to introduce his father in the weirdest way he possibly could. The "twins" approached the house together with Raditz following behind with a smirk on his face and shaking his head. Goku entered the house first and found Chi Chi in the kitchen.  
  
" Oh hi hon. Dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Good I really worked up an appetite today anyway. I bet I'll eat twice as much as usual." Goku said with a wink.  
  
"Oh no, I better put on another pot of rice!"  
  
Goku led Bardock into the back yard of the little house and told he and Raditz to try to stay out of sight. He ran off back to the house with a big grin on his face. He was really proud of his idea. He entered the kitchen just in time for dinner. He sat at his normal place at the table next to Goten. The table had seemed a little empty since Gohan had moved next door and started his own family.  
  
"How's it going kiddo?"  
  
"Ok dad, but why didn't you come and train today?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
With the polite conversation aside, Goku dug into the food. He, as usual, stuffed his dinner into his face as much as he could fit in his mouth at a time. And finished with a satisfied burp.  
  
"Well that's about what you normally eat Goku, now I have all this extra food."  
  
"Oh I'm not done Chi Chi, can you get that second coarse going while I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure hon."  
  
Goku dashed out of the kitchen to outside where his double was waiting.  
  
"I hope you're hungry, she made twice the food she usually does."  
  
"Son, do you know what the food is like in Hell? Let's just say it's not what I would call appetizing. I haven't really eaten in about 40 years."  
  
Bardock entered the house and went straight to the kitchen, following the smell of food.  
  
"Here's your seconds hon. I hope you can fit it all."  
  
Bardock sat down and looked at the mountain of food that was in front of him.  
  
"My son really eats all this every day at dinner," Bardock thought, "How is he so fast with all this weighing him down? Jeese what am I complaining about? There really is something to this 'home cooking.'"  
  
Bardock, even though he had never actually seen his son eat, mimicked Goku's eating habits perfectly. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten in 40 years or maybe it ran in the family, but the food disappeared just as fast and even Chi Chi was stunned. Even after all the years of feeding her husband's insane appetite she had never seen this much food disappear in front of Goku ever before.  
  
"What did you do all day to work up that kind of appetite?"  
  
"Oh well I'd say I did at least 40 years worth of starving to do that!" Bardock muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing dear," Bardock said as he dashed out of the kitchen and into the back yard.  
  
"OK well now that we have spooked your wife with all the eating, what do ya say we tell her now huh?"  
  
"Yea I guess we better, you guys can't just stay in the back yard can ya?"  
  
Goku walked nonchalantly into the house and pulled Chi Chi and Goten into the living room and motioned for his father to come in first and stand next to him. Both his younger son and his wife stared up in disbelievment.  
  
"Wha. Huh. How. Who." Chi Chi choked out. Goten just stared blankly and then erupted with laughter.  
  
"That's what you were up to today! You doubled yourself so we can have twice the fun!"  
  
"Well no not exactly son. This is your grandfather not your father. Chi Chi, this is my father." As Goku explained his duplicate, Raditz cooly walked into the room. This was too much for Chi Chi and she fainted on the couch.  
  
"Well I guess that was expected. Its not everyday you sit on the couch and see two identical husbands and the dead kidnapper of your eldest son in your living room. Wow now I just have to think of a good way to introduce you to your other grandson, granddaughter-in-law, and great- granddaughter. Wow this is going to be an interesting week!"  
  
Ok that might not be as good as I had planned but oh well I'm too tired to change it now. Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon. R&R ^-^.--- The lost 


	7. The Extended Family Part 1

The Extended Family (Part 1)  
  
"Oh no! No way in hell Kakarot." Raditz screamed at the top of his lungs at his younger brother.  
  
"Why not Raditz? Come on it'll be great! Nothing bad will happen!"  
  
"Oh yea that's what happened when you disgraced our father by dressing up like you! Oh and by the way is your wife awake yet? Oh and how many times has she fainted at the sight of me now? There is no way in hell I am going to show up at your son's house and act like I'm going to take his kid hostage. No way in hell Kakarot. That kid kicked my ass when he was 5 how am I going to deal with him now."  
  
"Oh come on Raditz it will be so funny! Its not like I'm going to let Gohan hurt you or anything."  
  
"Hell no Kakarot. Leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"Ok Ok well how would you like to meet your other nephew?"  
  
"Oh I don't know how about we walk up to his door and knock and we explain to him what the hell is going on. Oh but wait that makes too much sense for you doesn't it Kakarot?" Raditz said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey hey lay off my ideas I liked it! If you want to take all the fun out of this then we will just walk up to his door!"  
  
"Thank You! Was that really so freaking hard?"  
  
"You know you should try to lighten up a bit... you'll live longer!"  
  
"Oh and I suppose you thought that was funny? How can someone be so strong and yet so stupid?"  
  
Goku and Raditz walked next door to Gohan and Videl's house. Goku rapped on the door and after a pause it swung open and Videl, looking tired, greeted him while Pan slept in her arms.  
  
"Hi Goku." Videl said with a yawn, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi Videl. Pan keep you up last night again?"  
  
"Of course just as every night."  
  
"Well you know Chi-Chi and I are always glad to have Pan over if you would like to get some sleep tonight."  
"Oh that would be great Goku. Would you mind tonight? I can't bear another night like last night."  
  
"Sure no problem. Here I'll take her now, you know how much her grandmother likes to fuss over her. Oh before I go, is Gohan home?"  
  
"No he's still in class. Getting a degree isn't easy you know." Videl said as she handed Goku Pan's sleeping form.  
  
"Yea well tell him I was looking for him."  
  
"Wait you never told me who your friend is."  
  
"Oh yea sorry. He's not a friend actually he's my brother. He and my father are uh visiting."  
  
"Brother? Father? I thought they were dead? And from what I've heard about your family and Vegeta's, that may be a good thing. He's not going to hurt Pan is he?"  
  
"No they're decent enough now. Watch." Goku handed Pan to Raditz who reluctantly cradled the tiny baby in his arms. Pan stirred and her big eyes snapped open. She started to cry and Raditz rolled his eyes. He stuck his tongue out at the bawling child and Pan began to calm down. Raditz gave a smirk.  
  
"That one always worked on you Kakarot."  
  
"See Pan will be fine. Do me a favor Videl," Goku whispered as Raditz intently watched Pan start to laugh, "tell Gohan that his uncle is watching Pan. I wanted to surprise him in some way that his uncle and grandfather were here but Raditz didn't want to. But I'm gonna do it anyway. Believe me Gohan will flip."  
  
"You think this will mellow him out a bit Goku? He's been really high strung lately with finals and all." Videl whispered back.  
  
"I hope so Videl. Thanks."  
  
"No thank you. I can sleep now! Ahh the little things in life!"  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, Gohan kept us awake when he was born. Man that kid could cry. He'd never shut up either. Bye Videl!"  
  
"Bye Goku. Nice meeting you Raditz." Videl shut the door with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Ba bum! What will happen when Gohan finds out his psychotic Uncle from the past has a hold of his sweet Pan? Will Videl get some sleep and what of Vegeta and his family. Tune in next time for all the answers on... Voice in my head "You're doing it again." Me "Oh sorry my bad." R&R-- lost  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok i don't know if this story is even going in what you guys would call a good direction cause you guys won't review. Please Please Please Review. I don't care if you tell me to get a life in a review or to quit the story in a review. Just Review. 


	8. The Extended Family Part 2

The Extended Family (Part 2)  
  
"So what is this little runt's name?" Raditz asked as he cradled the infant Pan. Goku stared on in amazement at how this once feared warrior nurtured such a tiny child without hurting her.  
  
"That's Pan. I guess by now you've figured out she's your grandniece."  
  
"So am I going to meet your son anytime soon? I haven't seen him since he was 5 and even then it wasn't exactly on the greatest of terms."  
  
"Yea no kidding. Gohan should be home soon. Even if he is in school, he doesn't usually stay there too long after dinner."  
  
"Good I'm kinda anxious to get on good terms with him before he decides to blast me and ask questions later. Oh yea I guess we better go and make peace with the Namek and that bald headed guy that I smacked into a wall. Hey he isn't that strong is he?"  
  
"Krillin? He can hold his own. He's a lot stronger than he used to be I'll tell you that. I guess you didn't hear he helped us defeat Freeza on Namek. He chopped part of Freeza's tail off at one point."  
  
"Great! I would pick the planet that was bound to put out the galaxy's greatest fighters and piss them off!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. If they can stomach Vegeta then they'll deal with you. Hey, well we're on the subject, are you interested in picking up training again? You are a Saiyan and I'm sure we could use your strength. You could be great!"  
  
"Kakarot you act as if I ever stopped training. There are two things they will let you do in hell: Kick ass and get your ass kicked. I had to train so I at least had some time that I wasn't getting the shit kicked out of me. I'm stronger than I was before. Not anywhere near as strong as a Super Saiyan or anything, but strong enough to hold off the Ginyu bastards that bugged me night and day after you sent them to Hell."  
  
"Wow you have improved." Just then something hit Goku; Gohan was approaching. "Gohan's almost home Raditz we should go meet him."  
  
"That we should."  
  
"There he just landed." Goku said looking out the window. "This should be great," Goku thought, "when Videl tells Gohan that his uncle has Pan he'll freak, and now that I've heard Raditz has gotten stronger I can see just how much Gohan's school work has gotten in the way of his power."  
  
Suddenly the earth started to rumble.  
  
"Yep there he goes. This should be good."  
  
Raditz and Goku had just stepped outside when Gohan and Videl's front door cam flying past them. Gohan hadn't bothered opening it. Goku stepped back into the house and left Raditz holding Pan.  
  
"YOU!" Gohan screamed at Raditz. "How dare you come back here and even worse how dare you touch my daughter!"  
  
"What whoa this is a misunderstanding kid. Come on Kakarot tell him." Raditz said turning to find Goku gone. "Ok well this isn't going to end well." He set Pan down on the grass and braced himself. He had gotten stronger but, let's face it, Kakarot's son was stronger than him when he was 5 and had beaten some of the greatest fiends in the universe or a tleast helped to. Raditz flew at Gohan figuring if he was going down he was going down proud. In Gohan's rage, he had left his defenses down and Raditz landed a good right to his left cheek. Gohan went in a fury and powered up to Super Saiyan level.  
  
"You think you can beat me. FOOL!" Gohan grabbed hold of Raditz and threw him to the earth with a crash. Raditz lay in a hole the size of a house. Goku had been entertained enough and stepped out of the house.  
  
"Gohan that's enough! Let him be."  
  
"Dad you can't tell me you're protecting him again!"  
  
"Gohan, No! Let it go. I invited him here. He didn't hurt Pan. In fact he got her to sleep in his arms!"  
  
Gohan's anger abated a bit but he was still skeptical.  
  
"Why did you bring this slime back? He's heartless!"  
  
"He's changed Gohan. He played with Pan before she fell asleep and I've never heard her laugh so much!"  
  
Gohan powered down and landed next to Raditz, who was struggling to get up. Gohan grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Hear this uncle! If you hurt one hair on her head I'll kill you myself." Gohan picked up Pan and flew back through where his front door used to be only to be greeted with shouts from Videl.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan! Goku and Chi-Chi took Pan so we could get some sleep! Take her back over now! I haven't slept in weeks!" Gohan relented to Videl's yells just as Goku usually relented to Chi-Chi's and flew back to Goku's. He rapped on the door and surprisingly, Raditz answered.  
  
"Well you're up quick. Uh I know, given the circumstances, this is going to sound weird but, could you watch Pan. Videl is quite insistent."  
  
"Sure kid."  
  
"Oh and sorry but if you thought your infant daughter was in the hands of a killer you would have freaked too. You've improved that punch hurt."  
  
"Don't flatter me kid. Besides we're both the victims of your fathers incessant need to joke around. Your mother is still reeling from her introduction."  
  
"Ahh yea I know how my father can be. He never really grew up. Oh and Raditz you may want to have me help you break the ice with Piccolo and Krillin. I think my Dad has done enough introducing..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thats it for now. Let me know what you think. R&R. I may be starting a short comedy story but i have in now way given up this story. That's why i updated twice so quickly. Just please le me know what you think of the story as a whole. I'm debating on whether to continue it our not. Please Please tell me what you guys think. I know there are about 600 of you who have read at least part of this story! Just tell me I CAN TAKE IT-- lost 


	9. Saiyans, Nameks, and Humans OH My! Part ...

Saiyans, Nameks, and Humans Oh my!  
  
RAP RAP RAP  
  
Gohan knocked on his father's door. Goten answered the door excitedly.  
  
"Tru... oh its just you Gohan. Where's Trunks he's already 1/2 an hour late!"  
  
"Well nice to see you too. Sheesh I know where I stand! Is our uncle around?"  
  
"Yea he's out back with dad. I think they're training. That's why I called Trunks. I'm bored!"  
  
"Training? Raditz and Dad? This might not be the best day to take him to meet Piccolo then huh? Dad'll probably tear him to shreds."  
  
Gohan walked through his old home and went into the back yard. There he was met with a sight he could never have expected. His father and Raditz were training all right, but Goku wasn't winning. True he hadn't powered up to even Super Saiyan but Radtiz was doing more than holding his own against Goku in his normal state. He was landing punch for punch with Goku. Bardock sat under a nearby tree and watched contently. He had long since decided he wouldn't bother training anymore, he was more than happy just being a grandfather and great-grandfather. In fact he'd proven to be great with Goten, Pan, and even Trunks.  
  
"Uhhh sorry to break up your training guys but I finally finished all my Tests at school and I have time to take Uncle Raditz to meet Piccolo and Krillin."  
  
"Oh great son! I'll come with this will be great!"  
  
"Uh no Kakarot, I think you've done enough introducing for one life time!" Raditz said hurriedly remembering how long he was sore after his re- introduction to his nephew. "We'll go it alone this time. You wanna come with Dad?"  
  
"No thanks son. Never really got used to Nameks. They give me the creeps. There's just something not quite settling about a species with no females. Ugh how could you live without women?!"  
  
"Well Dad I would say you need one of two things: A wife or some quality time with Master Roshi." Goku said to his father. "Come on Dad, if we're not going with them, we're going to train!"  
  
"I told you I'm not training with anyone Kakarot! I'm old get over it!"  
  
"Uh let's slip out of here before this gets ugly." Gohan whispered to Raditz.  
  
Raditz nodded and they took off. In a few hours, they landed at the place Piccolo was currently calling home. They began to approach the 7ft Namekian, Gohan knew that he already knew they were here.  
  
"Hey Piccolo I want you to meet someone... Uh re-meet someone."  
  
Without turning around, Piccolo glared. "Yes I know. Raditz, your grandfather, and King Vegeta were wished back to life. Ha Goku always had a soft spot for second chances. It almost got us killed against this piece of slime! How dare you show your face to me Raditz! I should tear you to shreds!"  
  
"Piccolo settle down. He's a friend now. You gave Vegeta another chance even after all he did!"  
  
"It's true that I let Vegeta live even when I was more powerful than him but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Just because I'm going to let you live Raditz doesn't mean I have to like you or be friends with you!"  
  
"Well it seems he's not the only one you're going to have to deal with today." All three looked up to see Vegeta and his father flying towards them.  
  
"Well aren't I just the center of attention today!"  
  
"Namek! My father desires your council!"  
  
"Vegeta if he's anything like you, you should both go home now!"  
  
"Ok well I can see we don't want to get involved with this. Besides we still need to get to Kami House and reconcile with Krillin." Gohan said as Piccolo and Vegeta exchanged insults. "Come on Raditz." Gohan took off towards the sea and Raditz followed.  
  
*********************************************************** Ack! Not good Not good. Oh well R&R you are welcome to tell me to shove this one up my....! Hey wait I don't really want to say that do I? Ok well later All!- lost 


	10. Saiyans, Nameks, and Humans OH My! Part ...

Saiyans, Nameks, and Humans Oh my! (Part 2)  
  
"So how strong has Krillin gotten since the last time we uh... met?" Raditz screamed ahead to Gohan who was careening further and further away from Raditz.  
  
"What!?" Gohan shouted back.  
  
"Well maybe if you would slow down so your old uncle can keep up you could here me! Jeese."  
  
"Oh yea sorry, It's just I haven't flown with anyone for a while and I guess I forgot you can't fly nearly as fast as me. What did you say?"  
  
"I said how strong has Krillin gotten since the last time we met!?" Raditz screamed about a foot from Gohan's face.  
  
"Jeese do you think you could yell any louder I can still hear out of one of them! Krillin can hold his own in battle. He's not nearly as strong Piccolo but I would have to say he's the strongest human ever since Yamcha stopped training and Tien and Chatzu sort of disappeared. I haven't seen them since well jeese I can't remember. Anyway I think you have more to fear from his wife than you do from him."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you said he was the strongest human? How can his wife be more to worry about? She's human isn't she?"  
  
"Well kinda, she's an android."  
  
Raditz began to bust out laughing and nearly fell into the sea. "So baldy couldn't get a real woman so he made one. Oh my that's a crack up!"  
  
"No, you knew Cell in hell didn't you?"  
  
"Yea but what does that have to do with baldy having a machine for a wife?"  
  
"Well long story short, she was part of Cell at one point. I guess you didn't really get into his history all that much huh?"  
  
"Oh so she's one of Gero's creations! That guy is nuts! When he showed up he had his head in his arms! I can't believe anyone would make themselves into a robot!"  
  
"Hey look there's Kame house! Let's just hope old Master Roshi doesn't have a heart attack when he sees you. Oh and watch out, Krillin may not be that strong but he will want to protect his family. I don't know how strong you really are but I would play it safe, he has gotten a lot stronger. Even stronger than he was when we fought Freeza. Oh and about all this baldy stuff, you might be surprised."  
  
The two saiyans landed and headed towards the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Master Roshi ran out with a magazine covering his head from the various objects being thrown at him.  
  
"Uh oh looks like Launch is back. She must have sneezed!"  
  
"Roshi you sicko, how dare you! If I ever catch you in my underwear drawer again, we'll be having turtle hermit soup for dinner!"  
  
In all the confusion Master Roshi ran right into Raditz and his glasses flew off. Roshi looked up and recognized Gohan even without his glasses. The other, broader figure he couldn't place. "Must be Goku he thought. Krillin! Gohan and Goku are here!"  
  
Krillin came rushing down the stairs and out to the front yard. "Gohan, Goku, I haven't seen you guys in forev... Yeow! What the hell are you doing here Raditz! Gohan what's the big idea of bringing this guy here? You better have a good reason or I'll beat him to a pulp! I know he's not above kidnapping to get what he wants. I will protect my baby girl if I have to!"  
  
"Settle Krillin, he's not like he used to be!"  
  
"Oh yea like hell he's not. Vegeta has been with us for years and I still don't trust that guy. How do you expect me to trust him? The last thing I remember is flying through that wall the last time he was here!" Krillin said indicating that front wall of Kame House.  
  
"Wow Krillin," Raditz began, "First off nice hair. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else. From what I hear I wouldn't stand a chance if I did. And even if I some how got by you, I hear your wife is a real firecracker."  
  
"Come on Krillin, Even my dad has given him a chance and Raditz was responsible for his first death!"  
  
"Well if Goku can forgive him that's great, but its gonna take me time! I'll talk to you guys later, give me a while and I'll come find you. Where is he staying?"  
  
" With my mother, father, brother and grandfather in our old house."  
  
"Oh boy Goku's father is back too. This could take awhile. See ya round bro. I think you should leave atleast for now."  
  
"You got it Krillin." Gohan said as he grabbed Raditz and took off.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly making friends real quick and easy am I? But I gotta say, all four limbs still intact, You introduce me to people better than your father..."  
  
************************************************************************ All right thats it for me this time. Let me know what you think. Sorry for taking so long to update. Later all- lost ^-^ 


	11. Friends Made and a Threat Emerges

Friends Made and A Threat Emerges  
  
At Piccolo's current Location  
  
"So Namek, will you let my father meditate with you or not!"  
  
They had been going at it for hours now. The King was beginning to grow weary of all the curses back and forth between his son and the Namekian Giant so he stood up and imposed himself between the two.  
  
"This is going nowhere, Vegeta it is Piccolo's decision weather he wishes my presence here or not. If he doesn't want my company then we can't force him to let me hang around."  
  
"And here I thought Vegeta got all his arrogance from his family, now I see he's a jackass on his own! All right, you can stay but under one condition: You came to meditate and gain peace of mind after all you've been through and that's what you're going to do. No fighting, No training, and most of All NO VEGETA!"  
  
"Why you sniveling green son of a..."  
  
"That's enough Vegeta, his terms are not unreasonable given what you just put him through. Besides, that is exactly what I came for, I told you: I'm too old to fight any more."  
  
"Fine, Come home when you think you've obtained your peace. Don't forget, you still have a family that wants to get to know their grandfather!"  
  
Vegeta took off into the air and sped off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Thank you for offering your help Piccolo."  
  
"Well you're much less annoying than Vegeta so far, and its not like you're the first Saiyan I've dealt with like this. Of course those were different circumstances, Gohan was just a boy and we only had a year. You've been through a lot, I don't know what help I can be, but I will do what I can, I promise you that."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan and Videl's house: 2 weeks later  
  
"So your dad's coming to visit too huh? Oh boy this should be one hell of a day. I just hope for his sake that he comes as grandpa and not Hercule The Great. I can just imagine what my uncle or grandfather would do if he acted all tough in front of them. If Vegeta is any indicator, he might not make it through this."  
  
"Dad should be fine, he was brought down a few notches when your dad and Vegeta defeated Buu. He usually only acts like that for the camera now, I hope."  
  
Just then they heard Hercule's aircar overhead and rushed out to meet him. Hercule hopped out with characteristic charisma.  
  
"Hi baby girl! How ya been? Where's my granddaughter? Oh hi Gohan."  
  
"How's is hangin Herc? Pan's inside, Goten was bored so he came over to play with her."  
  
Hercule walked inside and Gohan and Videl followed close behind.  
  
"Mmm! Mmm! What's cooking Videl? It smells really good."  
  
"Well it should smell good, that roast has been in the oven since 5 o'clock this morning. Goku and Chi-Chi are coming for dinner too, oh and so are Gohan's uncle and grandfather."  
  
"Since when do you have an uncle Gohan? I didn't know Chi-Chi had a brother."  
  
"She doesn't, it's my dad's brother and his father. He um just brought them back to life with the DragonBalls."  
  
"Oh boy I hope they don't eat like Goku or there won't be any for us! Now where's my baby granddaughter?"  
  
"She and Goten are in the living room."  
  
Hercule entered the living room and saw Goten was playing peek a boo with Pan.  
  
"Where's Goten? Where's Goten? Here he is! You like that don't ya runt?" Pan sat on the floor clapping her little hands together as Goten began making faces at her. Goten looked up and finally noticed Hercule.  
  
"Oh hey Champ!" Goten always called Hercule Champ just to rub it in that every time he had won the title, was a lie.  
  
"There she is!" Hercule grabbed Pan and began spinning her around. Pan immediately began to cry. "Oh shhhh Pan its ok Grandpa's here." With that Pan threw up on Hercule and then began to laugh and clap her hands together again.  
  
" I guess I should have told you she just ate like ten minutes ago." Goten said as Hercule left to get cleaned up. As soon as he left, Goten busted out laughing. "Good job Pan, I knew I liked you for some reason. Hahaha."  
  
The doorbell rang and in walked the rest of the family, Goku wearing his normal oversized smile and Raditz his normal scowl. Bardock looked rather confused as he looked down at the floor, Chi-Chi had gotten out some of Goku's dress clothes and made him dress up for the occasion. She had tried with Raditz but he had smartly flown to the roof where she couldn't get to him. Raditz was still contemplating how he had gotten any intelligence given that his father and brother were none too bright. They were all greeted warmly by Videl and Gohan and got ready to eat. Even Goku was surprised, but not disappointed, by the size of the roast. It looked like Videl had roasted an entire cow! After dinner, Goku, Gohan, and Goten talked Raditz and Bardock into playing a game of football in the back yard, but they needed one more to make fair teams so Hercule stepped up nonchalantly, not exactly knowing what he was getting self into. Videl tried to stop her father but he very proudly said that he'd be fine, in fact, he said he would dominate the game.  
  
"So what are teams going to be guys? Raditz and Bardock just learned how to play last week so they can't be on the same team and Hercule, well, " Gohan dropped his voice a little, "Hercule is Hercule."  
  
"How bout Goku, Gohan, and Hercule against us?" Bardock offered, "That should be pretty fair." Everyone agreed and they began the game. Raditz kicked off and somehow Hercule caught it. Goku managed to block his father and Gohan his brother, but that turned out to be a mistake. Bardock and Goten would have been a little softer on Hercule than Raditz, because Bardock wasn't very violent by nature and Goten knew Hercule was a weakling. Raditz, however boasted none of the above so he hit Hercule with all his might. Hercul would have careened into the house had the large oak tree not stopped his flight. The Son family rushed over to the motionless, except for a twitch in his foot every once and a while, Hercule. None of them noticed the figure looming over head...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dun dun Dun! Well that it for me this time. Thanks for the idea of using Hercule. I just couldn't kill him, but this seemed to work for me. Haha. But who is the new threat... Wouldn't you like to know.Later all-- Lost 


	12. Straight From Hell!

Straight From Hell  
  
The figure continued to hover overhead, watching the pitiful creatures checked on the man with the afro who had been slammed while playing a game. He cocked his blue head to the side and wondered how such a pitiful planet with such pathetic creatures could be the home to the all-powerful Dragon Balls. This was his chance to start a new empire with his brothers, who have been trapped in Hell for four decades now. He had been biding his time, waiting to become strong enough to rid the universe of these Saiyans who now dwelled on Earth. He had been training non-stop for twenty years now, without them even knowing it. He had been weaker than they then, but now he knew he could do it, he knew he could destroy them, especially since they hadn't been training since the defeat of the one called Buu, or so he thought. Of course, he wasn't about to take any chances, so he had brought the perfect weapon, one that none of them would be able to overcome. He reached into his cloak with a scaly hand and withdrew a small bottle, stopped up with a cork.  
  
"This ought to do the trick..."  
  
At that precise moment, Goku sensed something in the sky, the blue, scaly creature had failed to suppress his excitement.  
  
"Who's there?!" But it was too late, the cork was off and the contents were released. Thick Green smoke poured from the bottle, and straight down to Earth. It covered the entire area within seconds and continued to spread.  
  
"Oh Kami, what is this stuff" Goku managed to cough out. In a few more seconds, he was unconscious.  
  
"HAHA Fools, I am Thallous, the future emperor of the multiverse!"  
  
"Yea Yea Yea, tell it to someone who cares." Thallous heard out of the smog somewhere. The next second, a boot came crashing into his left cheek and he was sent careening into a nearby boulder, shattering it completely. Moments later, the debris erupted with blue light and, in a fiery blaze, Thallous emerged, unhurt, shaking in anger and disbelief.  
  
"What? How the F*ck is anyone conscious! That vapor is from the very pit of Hades! There is no way it wouldn't choke any of you to near death!"  
  
"Yea, been there done that." Came a different voice from the pea-soup smog before a fist came crashing down on Thallous's skull."  
  
"Enough of this!" He screamed and powered up, creating a wind that blew the smog from a neat little circle around the house. When the smog cleared, it revealed Raditz and Bardock standing side by side, ready to fight.  
  
"Come on ugly, if that Hell smog is the best you've got, you might as well give up now! We've been breathing that shit for decades!"  
  
"You fools, I will tear you apart!" Thallous screamed as a vein popped out in his forehead. "You will not make a fool of me!" He careened toward the father-son pair. Without any knowledge of the speed of their opponent, they were both sent flying, only to be kicked simultaneously by Thallous and smashed into the ground...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at Piccolo's Location...  
  
"Do you feel that Vegeta? It's a huge power coming from Goku's direction! I should have expected something was up after that Green fog came rolling through" (Yes Piccolo is not effected, kinda like the black water mist)  
  
"Yes but I don't feel any other power levels," The King's face darkened, "Not even Vegeta's"  
  
"Come on we have to get over there, we may be the last chance!" Piccolo yelled as he took to the sky.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yea i know it wasn't long and it wasn't real... in depth but my train of thought left the station without me. I will try to update again, a lot sooner, if possible with the holidays, to make up for it, atleast i have an exciting path to take now. R&R --lost 


	13. Three Saiyans and a Namek Oh Boy!

Three Saiyans and a Namek (Oh Boy!)  
  
Piccolo and the King careened towards Goku's house in hopes that they were not too late. Piccolo wore his usual stern, scowl but the King was sweating from every pore as he thought through the possibilites.  
  
"What has happened to my son, and my family, I should be able to sense them unless..." The King thought, "No I won't believe that. I cannot have lost the family I just found." The King sped up. Piccolo grasped his foot and pulled him back.  
  
"Save it Vegeta, we don't need you drained from just the flight to the battle, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and Bra can take care of themselves, I'm sure they're fine. I know you can't feel them, but that doesn't mean they're not all right. You have to believe."  
  
"We had better hurry anyway, I never was one to miss a good fight just because some Namek makes me late..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Goku's House  
  
"Ahh my freaking head, ugh, what the hell just happened?" Raditz groaned.  
  
"I believe that would be me," Thallous smiled, "with those soft heads of yours, I can't believe you have enough spine to stand up. Bravo! If I was wearing a hat, I would take it off to you, but seeing as I'm not, why don't I just kill you instead?"  
  
Thallous powered up and sped towards Bardock and Raditz in a blue fury. The two saiyans backed down into a defensive position not knowing if it would be enough. Just before Thallous would have collided with the two, a ball of white ki slammed into his face sending him backwards. Piccolo and the King had arrived at just the right time.  
  
"Get up scum, or didn't you know that this wouldn't be easy. Haven't kept up on your history have you? Saiyans and humans aren't the only ones you're up against." Piccolo sneered at Thallous.  
  
"Oh yes the Namek, Piccolo is it? Yes, Yes I know all about you, stronger than what they call a super saiyan aren't you?" A shocked gaze passed Raditz, Bardock, and the King's faces but the King seemed a little more shocked than the other two.  
  
"Nowhere as strong as the Super Saiyans you seem to have already dealt with, but enough to take on space trash like you."  
  
"Piccolo be careful," the king yelled down, "I know him."  
  
"What? How could you know him?"  
  
" Many years ago, these... these creatures were part of Freeza's alliance. They were sent on many missions that Freeza wouldn't trust we saiyans to take care of. But they became too ambitious. They took all the work as a sign that we were unwanted in Freeza's army and they attacked. The fools. We destroyed all of them. They had failed to check our lunar cycles and attacked on a full moon. Somehow this scum must have escaped. He was their leader. Their race is much like ours in that their power increases after every battle, but they can't transform like we can on the full moon. He must be very powerful by now. Looking to free your brothers are you Thallous?"  
  
"King Vegeta, I got word of your death long ago, how is that you are alive. Ahh yes it was the Dragon Balls wasn't it? Yes that will do nicely. Now I believe the true power of the Dragon Balls. My brothers will soon be free!" Thallous powered up and careened towards Piccolo, teeth showing in a disgusting smile.  
  
"You guys stay out of this!" Piccolo said as he kicked Thallous in the head and took off after him, "I can handle this, you haven't trained as long as me or seen as many battles." Thallous's head popped up in mid air and he stopped just in time to catch Piccolo off guard. A hard left to the chin sent Piccolo flying but not for long. He caught himself and fired a blast back at Thallous. Thallous jumped with a smirk only to be slammed down by Piccolo who had appeared above him. Thallous landed in a crater made by his own body plowing the Earth.  
  
"Oh you are smug aren't you Piccolo?" Came a voice from the dust. "But you're not enough to take me, not as long as I have the Ace up my sleeve..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That seemed like a good place to stop, you know keep the suspense high. Gives incentive for you guys to review, you know I do usually post faster when I get reviews ^-^--lost 


	14. Three Saiyans minusThree Nameks?

Three Saiyans Minus 3 Nameks?  
  
"Ha, you have no ace up your sleeve! Just because you bit off more than you could ever possibly hope to chew!"  
  
"Ah Piccolo, it is not always the strongest that wins, as you can see by your comrades here. Tell me, you weren't always the being I see before me, were you? No I believe you have two "house" guests that we need to be dealing with. All three of you big strong Nameks ganging up on little ole me, I think not! Try this!"  
  
Thallous threw his arms out behind him and began powering up, a strange, bright white light forming in his hands.  
  
"NOW PICCOLO, LET'S SEE WHO'S HOME! HA!" Thallous released the white energy like a net, there was no way Piccolo could have dodged.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Piccolo screamed and grunted. As if he had done the split form technique, it looked as if another Piccolo had appeared, but it was in fact Nail. Another moment would reveal Kami, even more withered than he had been before the "permanent" fusion with his alter ego.  
  
"What the..." The three Nameks screamed at once.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA! There we are Piccolo, no lets see how you cope! You couldn't even destroy Freeza in that form could you? You've got no chance!" Thallous powered up and blasted off towards the three confused Nameks. The frail Kami was the first to fall to his attack, slammed into the Earth beside the observing saiyans.  
  
"No Kami!" Piccolo and Nail screamed in unison. "Why you..." The two put there backs together and careened toward Thallous, but it was no good, without the fusion, their combined strength was nothing, they were both sent to lie next to Kami in the dirt. Thallous put his hand out in front of him and powered up a blue ki ball, aimed directly at the unconscious Nameks. He fired, direct hit. As the smoke cleared, Thallous was amazed to find that the Nameks were not there, nor even a trace that he had killed them. He scanned the area. Under a tree, Bardock and Raditz stood, the Nameks slung over their shoulders.  
  
"What? But How... No one can move that fast!"  
  
"Oh but light can! Instant transmission, what did you think we hadn't been doing anything the entire time we have been here? Goku knows lots of neat tricks, this being one of them." Bardock screamed back.  
  
"Oh yes the Yardrat technique. No matter, you will all die, in time" Thallous powered back up and careened towards the saiyans.  
  
"Ready?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Oh yea, let's do it" Bardock replied.  
  
The two saiyans intertwined their hands, "KA-ME-HA-ME," Thallous grew closer, "HA!" The wave hit Thallous direct on, a gigantic explosion ensued. The father-son duo could only wait and hope, while the King could only look on in awe, he had fallen far behind in the short time they had been on this planet. The smoke cleared to reveal Thallous with scorched hands, but little other damage. The blast had only served to enrage him.  
  
"YOU PUNY SAIYANS THINK THAT YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME! ME? THE FUTURE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! I WILL NOT LET THIS CONTINUE!" Thallous, in his rage powered up, sending a shock wave through the area, and began to form an attack in his hands, the exhausted saiyans could only look up.  
  
"TAKE THIS YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" Thallous fired the beam, lighting the entire area with a blinding flash. All seemed silent, and then the wave hit with an ear shattering BANG! The smoke took a long time in clearing, first it only revealed Thallous with a sickeningly huge smile. The smoke cleared and revealed where the tree had stood, the Nameks were thrown off to the side, apparently alive, but there was no sign of the two saiyans, or the third saiyan for that matter. As the smoke cleared, Thallous was sure that it was over, the universe, the dragon balls, and his wish were all within his grasp, but something caught his eye, high in the sky above. He looked up, all three saiyans looked back down at him...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Getting late, good place to stop. Yea I like Piccolo, but he was one of those too powerful characters to keep in the story, I thought that would be a neat way to get him out of it. Any ideas on how the saiyans should fight back? R&R -- lost 


	15. Whiplash

Sorry bout the very long delay but with school, lifting, bass lessons and  
work... I'm busy all the time to say the least.  
  
Whiplash  
  
The Three Saiyans stared down at their foe with a mix of fear and hatred in their eyes, all three breathing hard.  
  
"What the Hell do we do now?" Raditz asked between breaths, "Without Piccolo..."  
  
"Well shit we have to do something, I will not go without a fight that's for damn sure!" Bardock replied.  
  
"Well what do you propose we do then?" Vegeta chimed in.  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, we can't keep attacking by ourselves or in pairs, we have to work together or we're doomed. So how bout it? Lets see what we've got!" Bardock screamed.  
  
"You Saiyans sure have interesting hopes. Didn't you ever learn not to set goals too high, lest you be crushed!" Thallous careened toward the three saiyans, catching them off guard, smashing into Vegeta and sending him to the ground. With a swift kick, Bardock was soon to follow. Raditz, having time to adjust while the other two were sent flying, ducked a punch and sent a hard knuckle towards the creature's solar plexus, but it was quickly blocked by Thallous's knee. A fierce battle ensued with Thallous obviously in the driver's seat but Raditz holding his own, but it wouldn't last as Thallous quickly proved with an axe handle smash to a dazed Raditz. By the time he crashed, the other two had been able to raise themselves out of the dirt. Vegeta, enraged at being so easily knocked to his knees, prepared to take off but was stopped by a cry from Bardock.  
  
"You fool! Can't you see that won't do any good, one of us alone isn't going to do anything but get us killed!" Bardock helped Raditz crawl out of the hole his body had made upon impact. "If Raditz could last for even the 10 seconds that he did by himself, maybe together we can do something other than eat dirt." The three nodded to one another. They flew up from where they stood and formed a triangle around Thallous who crossed his arms and smirked. "READY!" Bardock screamed, "GO!" The three took off towards the foe in time with each other, all beginning their assault at the same time. Thallous, caught off guard, was not prepared for the surprising uniformity the three had together, as if they had done this a thousand times before. He managed to slam Bardock with a quick elbow, but was quickly sent into the ground by a smash from Vegeta to his back. Bardock slowly ascended back beside the other two holding his stomach with one arm and prepared to fight with the other.  
  
"You see, together we may have a chance, now we have to hit him with all we've got!" Thallous emerged from the dust infuriated more so than before. "You worthless Saiyans!"  
  
"NOW!" Bardock cried. The three descended to renew their assault on the blue villain. Thallous was better prepared this time however and quickly sent a blast towards Vegeta. Vegeta cried out and was sent smoking to the ground where he lay motionless. The other two, turning back momentarily, were quickly crushed to ground. Both managed to roll to a safe distance and sprang up. Raditz made a run for Vegeta, dodging blasts from Thallous. As he scooped up the King, Bardock, forgotten for the moment by the scaled fool, formed an attack.  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me Ha!" Bardock fired. A direct hit between Thallous's shoulder blades toppled the Titan for the moment. Raditz quickly took to the sky, as did Bardock. Thallous was quickly up and seething........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Writers block comes to mind in describing why I stopped. I won't lie, it'll prolly be a while before i update again, Sorry. Lemme know whatcha think. 


	16. Fight Fire With Fire

**Fight Fire With Fire**

"Errrr, enough!" Thallous screamed, still smoking from Bardock's attack, "I don't have time for this playtime with you pathetic Saiyans! Enough fooling around, time to die boys!" Thallous powered up and careened towards the father and son duo, Raditz holding a semi-conscious King Vegeta who was quickly thrown aside. Bardock, still weary from the Kamehameha wave, was quickly slammed to the ground. Raditz would not last much longer. He was quickly pinned against a tree and subsequently pounded through it and sent flying to the ground.

"Now, just relax the end is near." Thallous fired a massive energy blast. Bardock was the fateful victim. It appeared the Saiyan who had stood up to Frieza so many years ago, was silenced again. Raditz rose from the ground to see his father's smoking body.

"Father! No!" Raditz cried out in sheer desperation. He began to remember the last time he had gotten news that his father had been killed along with all the Saiyans and his home planet. He had felt almost nothing. Now, away from all of Planet Vegeta's war-like ways that allowed for little to no family affections, he had gotten to know his true father. And now he was gone. And if he could do nothing, if he was helpless to stop destruction once more, he would lose his brother and all of his newfound family. No he wouldn't allow it, not after all the changes he went through. Not after he learned to care again. Rage began to seethe through him. Lightning began to course through his very veins. The ground beneath his feet began to shake and tremble as if the rage of God himself shook the core. Rocks began to rise all around the enraged Saiyan. And then, something inside him broke, and a wellspring of power was unleashed. Raditz stood transformed, eyes blazing blue, and hair a flaming gold.

"Its time you learned the worth of the Saiyan race Thallous." Raditz coolly exclaimed.

"Ahh, yes a Super Saiyan. Lets see just what you've got shall we?" Thallous replied with a smirk.

Raditz launched himself at Thallous and a fierce fistfight ensued. Raditz, with incredible speed matched Thallous blow for blow. The two combatants quickly fought to a stand still...

_Ok I know it was short and a little lacking, but after this long, It works for me and gives me a direction to go in, although I think you coulda figured that out for yourselves lost_


	17. Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Ask No For Whom The Bell Tolls…**

It was getting late. The sun was no more than a glow behind the rolling hills and the moon was peaking from behind the clouds. The first stars of the night were beginning to twinkle. For the first time in his life, King Vegeta marveled at the calm of a planet. Still dazed and unable to stand, the King was only able to watch. In all his life of destroying planets, he had never noticed a planet as calm as this one before what seemed inevitable doom. Could it be possible that the planets were aware of the battles taking place on them? If that was so, then why was this one so calm? King Vegeta knew this planet had been through massive battles and had even been destroyed once. Could it be that the calm of the night meant that the battle would be won? The King slowly turned his head away from the sky and towards the ensuing battle between Raditz and the cretin Thallous. Raditz had to win. King Vegeta had never known peace, during his reign, his father's reign, or any reign he knew of. This was his only peace, and he didn't want to lose it. Oh how the times had changed. The mighty Vegeta relying on a third class warrior to save his neck. The mighty Vegeta no longer thirsting for blood, but for peace. The King turned his head once again, Bardock lay motionless in the grass about 10 feet from him. Even though his body was scorched, Vegeta thought he could clearly make out the movement of shallow breathing. He agonizingly clawed his way over to his fallen comrade. Yes! Bardock was indeed still alive! The rest was up to Raditz…

The battle had, for the moment, ceased, both fighters were breathing heavily. Raditz's mind raced:

"_I've managed to transform, just like the others, but he's still so fast. I don't know if I can do this._"

Raditz glanced down at his fallen family. Family. The word stuck in his mind. He had never known the meaning of that word truly until recently. Family on planet Vegeta was merely a term to describe where you came from, it held no affection. His brother, nephews, and grand niece, were all counting on him. He glanced over at the fallen saiyans. Bardock's head was now cradled in King Vegeta's lap. It gave Raditz a flicker of hope that perhaps his father wasn't dead. Channeling this newfound hope, Raditz suddenly rushed the tyrant, who was distracted with thoughts of his own. Caught off guard, Thallous was flung backwards but quickly regained his composure and fired at Raditz as he spun through the air. Reacting quickly, Raditz fired back, sending Thallous into the ground but only momentarily. Like a shot of lightning, Thallous rose from the ground and rushed Raditz. Fierce fighting ensued, but clearly Raditz had the upper hand.

Sweat and desperation began to pour out of Thallous. He was tired, and he knew it. This fight was going to turn south if he didn't do something soon, but what? Thinking and trying to fight a Super Saiyan was not the best of plans, as Thallous soon found out, as he was sent flying. He crashed through five trees before sliding to a stop. If the Saiyan would allow it, Thallous would try to think. He lay motionless and Raditz didn't attack, he merely floated about 100 ft above him, waiting. Thallous wracked his brain trying to think of a way out of this seemingly impossible fight. He could not merely battle Raditz this way, his energy was failing him, and Raditz seemed to only be getting stronger. Suddenly, it came to him. With every stand still the two had come to, Raditz had been looking down at the other fighters. That was the key! Thallous quietly chuckled to himself,

"Emotions only make weak men weaker."

Thallous slowly got to his feet, but in a heartbeat, he had vanished. Taken by surprise, Raditz frantically scanned the terrain for signs of the fiend. He finally realized the ground was shaking. Thallous had gone subterranean…

Raditz madly tried to figure out what Thallous was up to. Before he even had a chance, Thallous emerged behind King Vegeta and the wounded Bardock. With a swift blow, the injured Vegeta was sent flying. Thallous quickly grabbed the unconscious Bardock and took to the air.

"Now, Raditz, its time to see what matters more to you: my defeat or your father's life. Here's how we're going to do this. Dear old daddy and I are going to go for a little ride. I'm going to train and we're going to fight again in the future. You, on the other hand, are going to stay here with these fools and await my return. If daddy doesn't get on my nerves, I'll bring him with me to our reunion tour."

"You Coward! Fight me like a true warrior you yellow bellied son of a bitch!"

"A coward? Well maybe, but this coward will live to fight again." With a screeching laughter, Thallous began to rise into the sky. Suddenly, a bright orange light flashed through the sky. As quickly as it flashed, it was gone. Thallous screamed and Bardock fell from the sky. With a little effort, Raditz caught him and set him down. Looking to the sky, Thallous was holding the burnt stump of what once was his hand. Raditz glanced up from his position on the ground, Piccolo was standing in fighting stance, breathing heavily and sweating. It had been his beam cannon that hit Thallous.

With a look of anger and fear, Thallous turned and sped off. Before he could even get out of sight, Raditz had caught up to him. Appearing in front of the frightened swine, a bright light filled the sky, and for a moment it seemed as though it was mid-afternoon. Thallous's scream was silenced before it began.

Landing back beside the house, Raditz approached the wounded group. Piccolo and Nail had regained consciousness and were helping Bardock and King Vegeta into the house.

"Thanks Piccolo, it wasn't too long ago I was on the wrong end of that attack." Raditz extended his hand, but Piccolo, as usual, was silent. "I guess you aren't much of a hand shaker?"

"I suppose you could say I have a Social problem." Piccolo grinned.

"But there's still the problem of what to do with these guys," Raditz said, pointing to his unconscious family, "and with the rest of the world."

"Kami will know, just as soon as he wakes up and before we three fuse back together, but wouldn't you rather leave your brother like this, he's much more pleasant to be around this way."

The echo of laughter and the grunts of sore ribs echoed through the night. For now, there was relative peace on earth.

_Ok I chose to end it this way because it gives me the option of picking it up later (with more family stuff, another fight, training, or whatever), but it can now stand on its own as well as a complete story. I apologize for the loooong lag in chapters. (I almost divided this one in two to be evil, but you caught me on a good night.) I've been writing poetry, trying to find a college, dealing with my senior year in high school, getting my bass skills up to performance level, lifting like hell (bench 270 yes!) and trying not to go insane. My attention was brought back to this when I got a few reviews and some e-mails demanding I add a chapter, so there you have it. Ladies and Gents, I'm still alive by the skin of my teeth, now rust in peace! lost _


End file.
